True Feeling's are taken on
by KageAkuma5020
Summary: This is a little rp me and a friend did ;) i hope you like it. It seems a bit rushed sorry. This is my first Fanfic so no bad reviews. Toshiro is selected to look after the world of the living. He stays at a fiery-headed substitutes place. What happens when they figure out their true feelings? sorry thats a bad summary xD


True Feeling's are Taken on.

~At Ichigo's House~

Ichigo let a frustrated sigh seep past his lips; today was the same as always and his father rambling on about nothing in his ear wasn't making things any better. "Shut up will ya!?" He growled, bringing back his hand and smacking his Dad in the forehead with the heel of his palm, sending him staggering backwards. The boy rose, his brows twitching in irritation and his fingertips twitching in anticipation to strangle his father until he passed out, but refrained, instead with a huff, he stormed upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door closed and making his way over to his closet. He wanted sleep; anyone could notice that by the dark bags that continued to hang from his eyes.

~The Soul Society, Toshiro's Room~

"This is ridiculous!" Toshiro spat out as he packed his bag in frustration. "How dare they do this to me!?"

~Earlier That Day~

"I called this Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting today because of the incident that emerged early yesterday morning. We have been threatened that if we do not back down with the fight against Aizen, the soul society along with the world of the living will be eliminated as well as anyone who tries to make a move on him." The Head Captain boomed in rage.

"What are we going to do then Head Captain?" Squad 6 Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

"We have no other choice then to prepare ourselves for a life battle against the traitor Soske Aizen." Head Captain Yamamoto went on about their plan. They were to fight the enemy with all they had and not lose no matter the coasts.

"Huh, sounds like fun. Count me in." Captain Zaraki stated, licking his lips in the process. He loved a good fight if it was against a worthy opponent.

The rest of the remaining High ranking shinigami agreed reluctantly. "Now that, that part of the issue is settled, there is still the problem of the world of the living on our hands. Although the substitute soul reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo and squad 13's Kuchiki Rukia resides in the town of Karakura, they do not know about the issue at hand. Sending a messenger is easy enough to do, however, the substitute is still learning and is not at his best at the moment. As for Miss Kuchiki, she is an unseated officer and is not strong enough to handle this on her own in her state as well." The Commander stated.

"So what you're saying sir, is that we need a squad captain or lieutenant to accompany them to protect the human world?" Matsumoto asked sternly. She could take her job as lieutenant very serious at times, well when she was not drinking that is.

"That's exactly what I am saying, however, this job is a captain rank mission." The old Captain stated. Then he opened his usually closed eye to scan the room as if he was searching for the right squad leader to be appointed to the mission. His eyes locked on one in particular. "Captain Hitsugaya."

The young captain stepped forward, expecting exactly what he was called for.

"You shall be the supervising Captain for the world of the living."

~Back to Toshiro's Room~

"Arrr why me!?" Hitsugaya slammed his suitcase close in utter frustration.

"Ohh captain." Rangiku said sweetly as she entered Toshiro's room.

"Get out Matsumoto!"

"Aww come on Captain, I'm here to drop you at Ichigo's."

Toshiro sighed and grasped his bag, pulling it off the bed with him. He was so going to resign as captain if this is what he had to put up with.

~World of the living~

"Hey, there is Ichigo's house." Rangiku said cheerfully. "Well I got to get back and start drink- I mean start paperwork." Rangiku said racing back to the Senkimon. "Have a nice slumber party, and no hanky panky now." She said giggling.

Rangiku had her suspicions that her little captain was homosexual because of a number of things. One, he had never dated a girl in his life. Two he never blushed or anything when she talked about her bust, hugged him, was almost exposed or anything like that. She had questioned him countless times but her captain would just yell at her or change the subject, and she could have sworn she cought a glimpse of crimison brush his cheeks. So now she has officially marked The icy, child protogy, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya as being gay.

Toshiro just yelled at the top of his lungs "Its not a slumber party and I'm not...freakin' GAY!" He quickly flash stepped to Ichigo's house and settled on the sill of the window. "I hate my life." He cursed about his life in his head for what seemed like hours.

By the time the white-haired male sat on his window cill, Ichigo had already stripped of his clothes until he was in his undergarnments. His bare chest heaving up and down at a steady pace, sweat running down his torso, the orange-haired teen hadn't really felt all that well today, and his father had commanded him to take the day off, which resulted in a big argument which he had not won.

"Mmm..." The fiery-headed male mumbled, his pillow hugged to his chest. His face was nuzzling against it, his brows furrows in his usual, dreaded scowling demeanor; the boy looked as if he weren't at peace even when he was sleeping. He looked quite silly in reality, drips of drool dribbling down his lip and onto his pillow, causing a wet patch to form on the soft, white material.

He was curled inward, his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat, although after a few moments he became engaged with his rather.. 'erotic' dreams he had been having night after night now. It was against his personality! He didn't even want to dream about that sort of stuff! but it seemed as if his will turned against him, a soft moan seeped it's way past his lips, his cheeks flushing a crimson hue.

Toshiro finally snapped out of his thoughts to see a sleeping Ichigo. "Hhhhhh great he is asleep." He slowly opened the window. He squeezed through the small gap and jumped over ichigo and landed gracefully on the floor. Toshiro sat his bag on the floor, a soft creek came from the floor boards blow. He crept over to the closet, grasped the handle and slid it open swiftly yet silently. The thing he expected to be there was surprisingly absent and replaced with a rather old dirty plush lion. "Huh I wonder where Miss Kuchicki is. Hhhhmmm, she might be at Urahara's shop with Renji." Toshiro was quickly hauled out of his thoughts as he heard increasing footsteps. He hesitated before hurling himself into the closet, just missing the sleeping rag doll.

Ichigo's door slowly cracked open revealing his kid sister Yuzu "Ichi, are you asleep?" She whispered the question but smiled and closed the door when a answer did not emerge. "Huh, close one." Toshiro muttered. He crawled forward and reached for the door, but it was dark so instead of a handle, he grabbed the dirty old plush toy. "Ahhh what do you think your doing!" Toshiro freaked, flinging himself backwards, he hit his head. The pain throbbed, making him throw himself forward, smashing through the closet door. BANG!

"Ahhhhh!" Ichigo had jumped up as he heard the sudden crash, his cheeks flushed a deep crimson hue, as soft pants escaped his lips; it had been the aftermath from his dream and his limbs felt like jelly, his blankets suspiciously bunched around his waist, that is.. his expression had changed into an enraged one as he saw the teal-eyed male hanging outside his closet door.

"Ah crap that hurt!" Toshiro said, picking himself up.

"You hurt, huh, what about me!? " Kon, Ichigo's mod-soul, yelled at the white-haired captain.

Toshiro's raged exploded; today was already crap and his head ached like Hell. "No one cares about you, you low life piece of trash. GET A LIFE AND CARE ABOUT OTHERS! I have had it with people being fucking cunts!" Toshiro seriously scared Kon.

'Whoa, did he just swear!? I never heard the icy captain talk like this.' Kon muttered shocked in his head.

The teens jaw had been left agape as he heard the icy captains words, had he really just said that!? Ichigo shook his head to clear his head, a growl humming at the back of his throat as he stood up from his position on the bed and stormed over to the raging white-haired male.

Ichigo had grabbed the back of the males collar, lifting him up to face him directly, rage, and embarassment of nearly being caught in his lewd acts showing in the depths of his dark, lust filled orbs.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" The teen hissed, shaking his hand that grasped the shorter teen. "This better be important or i swear i'll kick your ass!" He spat, his brows furrowing deeply causing wrinkles to arise on the male's forehead.

Toshiro blinked a couple times, coming to terms with what was happening. Then his rage got the better of him again. He was so sick of this bullshit today. "Let me the Hell go, Kurosaki! " Toshiro screeched. He kicked Ichigo in the gut. Kurosaki let go of Toshiro and staggered back holding his gut. Toshiro fumed with anger and he was acting so unlike himself. He was about to yell at ichigo some more when Yuzu started calling out to Ichigo.

"Ichi what was that!? Im coming up there!"

Toshiro paniced, he spun around to hide in the closet when he remembered it was broken. He spirinted to the window and jumped out leaving Ichigo to face his sister.

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo growled, turning to run after the agile captain, but stopped once he turned when he heard Yuzu's sweet voice. The teen paniced, instead crawling quickly into his bed and pulling the comforters over his half-naked form, his eyes closing quickly, and tightly.

The orange-haired male swallowed thickly as his sister entered the room, looking around and seeing that his room had been in it's previous state, she merely shrugged and abandoned the room once more, walking back down the stairs.

Ichigo let a sigh of relief seep past his lips as he heard the footsteps become quiter and quiter, his tense body slowly eased itself into relaxation, until he muttered curses at the captain, why the hell had he shown up in his room at this time of night?! it was uncalled for! And his curiousity started getting the better of him.

The 'strawberry' had pushed himself into a sitting position before peering out his window, seeing the icy captain hanging by the window sill made the boy roll his eyes. His hands reaching out to grab his finger tips and slowly start to peel them off. One by one.

"Wanna tell me why you're here? eh.. Toshiro?" The teen hissed through clenched teeth, them grinding together in irritation as the boy struggled against his gestures, his brows twitching.

"Quit it Kurosaki or you will regret it!" Toshiro hissed back at the stupid Strawberry. The orange haired teen continued picking Toshiro's fingers off. "Fine I will tell you, just help me up!" Ichigo hesitated before pulling him up.

Toshiro now sat on the end of the orange headed humans bed, inhaling deeply. The strawberry sat on the other end of the bed, arms folded, waiting for the cold captain to give him his reason for being here. Ichigo continued to stare at Toshiro.

Hitsugaya finished panting and reluctantly started to speak. "I'm here on a mission of sorts. You see, Aizen has threatened both the Soul Society and The World of the Living." The substitute soul reapers eyes widened in shock. "If we don't back down in fighting him, then both worlds will be eliminated." Kurosaki shock his head. A few moments later he nodded, giving Toshiro the go ahead to finish. He sighed 'At least he isn't asking many questions.' Captain Hitsugaya whispered in his head. Toshiro was about to continue when he looked down. The orange haired boy was in nothing but this boxes. His naked chest was tan and sweat slowly seeped down. Toshiro's eyes widened and the icy captain blushed a dim crimosin as he turned his head to hide it from the half-naked strawberry.

"I see..." The substitute nodded as he took all of the explanation into his thoughts, the words playing over and over in his head, he opened his mouth to speak but refrained as he saw the white-haired captain turn his head, making the teen raise a brow in confusion.

"Is everything okay, Toshiro?" Unaware of his crimson shade cheeks Ichigo leaned closer, turning his head to stare intently into the teal orbs of the older teen, that's when he noticed the unusual hue of red dusting over the captains cheeks. "Your cheeks are all red, are you not feeling well?"

The orange-haired teen raised his hand and placed the back of it gently on his head, the warmth radiating off it making him feel uneasy, as his own body started heating up, sweat running down the side of his temples, his honey-brown orbs becoming hazy, and his eyelids drooped halfway. And he started becoming impatient when an answer didn't emerge from the captains, soft, plump lips.

"I don't have all night, I said are you not feeling well?!" He hissed, wanting to get his answer he placed his forehead against the other's, rubbing them together as if to sense any sign of throbbing in the male's skull. The hot-headed boy sighed in relief when he found nothing, but one question remained running through his mind. 'Why was he so flustered?'

Toshiro tried to calm down. The strawberry was demanding a answer. The icy captain stared into Kurosaki's warm brown eyes. He could see Ichigo's worry grow within the chestnut brown orbs. It was if Toshiro could see every emotion the other male felt. Actually Hitsugaya has been able to see and sense Kurosaki's emotions, every since he met the strawberry.

The captain was so focused on what he saw blooming in Ichigo's eyes he nearly didnt notice how close they were together. He could feel ichigo's rough breath softly caress his cold lips. He would not have moved away if it weren't for ichigo who asked again what was wrong. The squad 10 captain shuttered back in a attempt to get away from Ichigo. Toshiro fell backwards off the bed. He jumped up and retreated to the corner "i-i-im fine K-k-kurosaki!" Ichigo just stared at Toshiro in confusion.

Hitsugaya stood in the corner for a while, both in silence. 'What was that? That feeling? Why did I feel it? ' The icy captains thoughts circled in his mind. He did'nt understand it. The only time he was suppose to feel like that was if a GIRL was that close to him. Well thats what he was told. Why did he feel that with Ichigo. It made no sense.

While Hitsugaya wrestled with his thoughts they both remained silent.

Ichigo rose a brow at the male's strange actions, 'Why was he stuttering? that usually was a sign of nervousness, but why would the captain feel nervous around me? it made no sense..' Ichigo questioned in his mind. Then the teen felt a tingle in his stomach, and he quickly placed his hand there as if it were helping to ease the intense feeling, but nothing worked, The brown-eyed male blushed, swallowing thickly, 'Also, why had he been a part of my 'dreams' earlier?' The strawberry was confused. He always felt this way when ever he was in his presents.

"Are you sure?" He croaked, his voice starting to sound raspy, and husky as heat began to pool in his stomach, his usual warm irises becoming a dark shade as he stood from his position on the bed, and began making his way over to the male in the corner. He wanted to test a theory, to correct his suspicions, Ichigo moved closer until their bodies were pressed together, the cool touch of the captain made him shudder in pleasure and goosebumps arised on his skin.

"I mean, You did look a little flustered back there.." The teens eyes became hooded, lust pooling in the depths of his orbs, as his slightly chapped lips parted, soft pants escaping them, as his body became more and more heated, 'why had it began reacting to Toshiro of all people!? ' He thought he was a straight, perfectly, hormornal teen, but he had never been interested in the erotic magazines that contained big-breasted women. It may of eased Keigo's guilty pleasures, but not him, Ichigo was different. But why?

Ichigo was pressed against Toshiro's body. Hitsugaya placed his hands on Ichigo's naked chest to stop the teen coming any closer. Toshiro felt Ichigo shiver which made the icy captain respond in a very soft shaky moan. The feel of the strawberry shivering at his touch pleasured him greatly. 'Why the Hell am I feeling this way!? Pleasure? Im feeling pleasure, but how!? I mean my strawberry was the same sex as myself and...oh god did I just call him m-m-m-my strawberry!? this isn't possible!' Hitsugaya was hesitating and getting very uncomfortable being pressed up against a corner by Ichigo.

'Think about it master, you are smart enough to figure it out' Hyorinmaru spoke softly in the snowy haired boys mind.

'The fact is you don't want to believe the truth.'

'But it cant be! ' Toshiro replied. It wasn't that he didn't exactly want to be gay, but for one, why Ichigo. They were complete poler opposites, not to mansion Kurosaki was rude and disrespectful. but there was something about him, a warmth that Hitsugaya liked and missed when Ichigo was not present. But not only all that, it was highly seen as taboo to be homosexual in the Soul Society. He would not be able to have the title of captain but most of all he would loose all respect.

'Don't be afraid of yourself master.' Hyorinmaru responded, trying to help the young boy come to terms with his real self. Captain Hitsugaya kept thinking of everything he would lose. His life, title and honor and respect, but what would he gain? Well if the strawberry felt the same then, he would gain a new life, a happy one but most of all he would gain someone who will love and care for him. Give him a place in this world he knows where he belongs. Thats what Toshiro Hitsugaya has always wanted in life. But to gain something, you have to lose something, and what he had to lose, was half of what he would gain. 'You also need to take a risk, thats what life was about. But losing a life you worked hard for is worth no risk, although..' He made up his mind and nothing was gonna change it.

The squad 10 captain let his arms fall down beside him, as he spoke in a shaky voice, "Kurosaki, please promise me something..." Toshiro's eyes begged Ichigo. The strawberry nodded as an answer. "Please...don't judge me." And with that the icy cold captain lifted his shaking hands and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's strong neck and he pulled himself up, standing on tippy toes. Toshiro neared Kurosaki's lips and softly exhaled. Ichigo was about to speak when a pair of soft cold lips touched his.

Ichigo's eyes had widened in shock as he felt the captain's cool lips on his own, sending a jolt of pleasure around his body, he let out a shaky breath, his arms wrapping around the shorter male's waist and lifted him up in his arms, grabbing his legs and wrapping them around his own waist, he stepped forward until the male in his arm's back collided with the wall.

The teen tilted his head the opposite way than the icy captain's to deepen the kiss, a shaky moan escaping the orange-haired males lips as the cool touch prickled his heated skin, his eyes finally fluttering closed as he nipped his lips. The arms that had snaked around his waist had clenched, holding him tighter.

"Toshiro.." Ichigo breathed, licking the male's bottom lip as an ask for entrance to his cavern, one of his hands sliding up the males side to squeeze it gently, hoping it would coax his superior to open his mouth for him.

Toshiro was feeling pleasure twist and turn in his stomach. The strawberry was wanting entrance and Toshiro hesitating, finally gave into his bodies begging. Hitsugaya opened his mouth and ichigo wasted no time in entering. The kiss exploded with pleasure as the lust that had been boiling in one another was finally released. They explored each others mouth, as the kiss deepened more and more. Ichigo moand in utter pleasure and Toshiro's moan echoed it. Then the icy male took one of his hands from Ichigo's neck and pushed at the wall, signalling him to move. The strawberry carried Toshiro to his bed and placed Toshiro down. Ichigo looked at Toshiro, both breathing deeply. Ichigo crawled on top of Toshiro, starting the kiss again. Then Hitsugaya suddenly pushed ichigo back. Then the most amazing sight anyone had ever seen happened. Toshiro Hitsugaya, the icy cold captain of the tenth division, who scowled and was serious all the time, actually smiled. For  
the first time in his sad life, Toshiro smiled.

Ichigo blinked in confusion as he was pushed away, his eyes growing wide as he saw the icy captain's smile. Which made the teen softly smile in return, which was a rare sight, as he too was mostly serious and always had a scowling demeanor.

The substitute placed his hands beside the males head, before lowering down to the male's neck, his tongue darting out and stroking the soft skin of the shuddering captain's neck, his pink appendage working wonders as his battle scarred hands roamed the shorter teen's body, his hips grinding against the other's, elicting a gurgled groan from the 'strawberry's' lips.

That is, until Ichigo decided to take it a step further, his fingertips slipping under the hem of Toshiro's shirt and trailing up his unusually cool skin. It was if the boy were frozen, he ghosted his fingers over his chest, until his fingers pinched one of his pink nubs, beginning to squeeze and twist them with tender care, as he continued to lap at the sweat that formed on the captain's neck. His knee sliding in between the male's thigh, causing him to jolt, which made Ichigo cease his actions, and looking up at the male with concern in his hazy, dark orbs...

~Morning~

Toshiro's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at the white ceiling above him. He then remembered what him and the strawberry did last night. His eyes widened at the thought, but then shut again thinking he dreamed it all. Toshiro sighed, as he rolled over but he was stopped by a sturdy figure beside him. Opening his eyes he realizes something, it was real all of last night! Ichigo was laying beside Toshiro fast asleep. He smiled happily. "It was real." Toshiro said to himself. Ichigo slowly awoke and stared at Toshiro.

"Good morning." Ichigo said smiling happily, softly placing a gentle kiss on Toshiro's forhead.

"M-m-morning Kurosaki." Hitsugaya stuttered.

"Don't start that again, I like it so much better when you call me Ichigo or better yet 'my strawberry' like you did last night" ichigo smirked when Toshiro blushed. Toshiro knew right when ichigo smirked that he thought he won, so Toshiro decided to change that.

"Sleep well Ichigo? I hope you did cause I cant have my strawberry feeling sleepy." Toshiro laughed alittle when ichigo blushed bright red. Toshiro started to kiss Ichigo when Yuzu and Ichigo's dad came in.

Ichigo felt his body tense when his two family members entered the room, quickly pulling away he covered the captain with his blankets, stuffing him down until he was concealed from view.

"What are you guys doing just bursting into my room like that, could'nt you at least find the manners to knock?" Ichigo groaned tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his fists, before they narrowed as he felt Toshiro shift under the blankets, causing them to move with him.

"Breakfast is ready." Yuzu said waving a spatular she held in her right hand around.

"I'll be downstairs later.." The teen mumbled, shooing his family members out the door before closing and locking it, only to walk back to the bed afterwards, sitting down on the edge of it he flipped the covers back, revealing the icy captain once more.

"We nearly got caught.." He hissed, although Ichigo knew he had to confront his family about this issue sooner or later. He facepalmed, ruffling the soft white locks of his lover with his left hand.

"Whadd'ya wanna do today.." The orangette questioned, failing to stifle a soft yawn, as he was still exhausted and feeling rather unwell.

"Are you ok? " Toshiro asked his love. He was quite concerned for him. "Ah Ichigo? can I tell you something?" Toshiro's strawberry kissed his head and nodded. "I-i-i-...Ummm never mind."

Ichigo raised a brow as he glared. "I'm fine.." The teen lied, stifling a raspy cough in his throat he raised a fist, that was until he heard the icy captain ask him a question, he perked up listening.

That is until he became frustrated when Toshiro changed the subject, and his nostrils started to flare.

"Just spit it out."

"I was just gonna say I um want some watermelon." Toshiro wasn't actually lying, he did indeed want some watermelon. It has been years since he had a single morsel of the beautiful juicy fruit.

"Then why don't you go get some?" Ichigo practically snapped, his head starting to throb, and as time went by, more and more irritated, his sickness was starting to get to him, and his face started to feel like it was burning with heat, sweat starting to seep down his body, he let out a long groan, before lying back on the bed, his half-lidded eyes staring up at the pale, white surface of the ceiling.

Toshiro was hurt by the out burst. He got up and got dressed feeling sad but also worried. His Strawberry didn't look well at all. "Ichigo, are you sure your ok? " Toshiro asked his love worried. But Ichigo didn't answer "Ichigo? " Toshiro shook him but no response "Ichigo!? This ain't funny!" Ichigo was as pail as all Hell, Toshiro frantically checked his pulse only to be shocked as it was slowly dissipating. "ICHIGO!

Ichigo's eyes began to close, his breathing becoming somewhat nonexistent as his chests heaving became slower and slower until it stopped, his brows twitching as his heartbeat began to dissipate until one beat per every thirty seconds, the calls of his name from the white-haired captain seemed to droan into echoes, and with that his breathing suddenly stopped completely, his body becoming stiff.

"ICHIGO!" Toshiro screamed his strawberries name, tears spilling from his eyes. Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo's Dad burst into the room, Ichigo laying there lifeless.

"What! Ichi! What's wrong with big brother!?" Yuzu yelled.

"Ichigo, please...don't leave me." Toshiro whispered his plead.

Ichigo continued to lay there like a lifeless ragdoll, his life span becoming shorter as each second ticked by, he remained laying there, as moments went on and on, Ichigo Kurosaki was gone...

or was he...

Isshin acted fast, pulling his son of the bed and carried him down stair's followed by two confused and worried siblings and a terrifyed lover. Ichigo's Dad took his lifless son from the home part of the clinic and brought him into the medical part.

They put Ichigo in one of the rooms that were for patients. They did there best to regain his breathing which was successful.

Toshiro sat in the waiting room worried as all hell. He had found someone whom he loves and loves him back. Toshiro could not loose love, not ever espesally when he had only just found it last night.

Toshiro was also very confuesd. One minute Ichigo was fine and the next he was slipping away and practically dead. What the hell was going on?

An hour went by, although, to the worring snowy-haired boy it felt like an eternity. He sat there, waiting. It was another few moments before someone entered the room. Hitsugaya's head snapped to the doorway at the sound of footsteps.

"Err...um my name is Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki." She bowed low.

"Ah...oh it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro stood and mimicked Yuzu's bow. "Is Ichigo ok?" He asked, his eyes begging for good news.

"Well he is stable for the mean time. His conditon was pretty bad but thankfully nothing to serious." Isshin had walked in behind Yuzu.

"Do you know what cauesed this?" Toshiro questioned. His face showed his relief yet worry still very visable in the depths of his turquise eyes.

"Well sorta."

"Sorta? what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you see I don't exactly know the full cause but the main guess would probably be stress and the problems he is going through."

"Problems? May I ask what type of-"

"Ichigo is waking up !"

Toshiro was cut short as a young girl burst into the room announcing that Ichigo is awakening. Hitsugaya followed the girl along with Yuzu and Isshin.

Ichigo's breathing was sturdy, although sometimes shaky and his throat sometimes constricted everynow and again which made people panic, his brows began to twitch a moment of time later, and his eyes were squinted as he opened them. His dazed, brown orbs stare up at the pale, white ceiling of the hospital, his chest heaving up and down at a steady pace.

"Hn?" The teen croaked, turning his head abruptly to the side to stare at the concerned faces of his family members and most importantly.. his lover. What had happened to him all of a sudden? One moment he was fine, and then the next... He was at heavens door, his hand reaching out towards his mother in the bright white light, one more step and he would've.. The teen shook his head, he couldn't think of things like that right now, he was too exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" Yuzu asked

"I dont know, ok I guess." Ichigo croaked.

"Ok! You GUESS!" Toshiro yelled. Ichigo stared at him confused. Tears falling from his lovers eyes. "You scared the Hell out of me!" Ichigo looked sorry and sad.

"Im so sorry I..."

"Wait who are you again and why were you with Ichigo?" Karin, the other young girl asked curiously.

"Well um..." Ichigo started.

"Just tell them!" Toshiro sobbed.

Ichigo sent a sad filled glance at his lover before turning to his family members, swallowing thickly, why did his throat feel so constricted all of a sudden.

"Toshiro and I... are.. t-t-together.." The male stuttered, his cheeks becoming a shade of bright crimson as he averted his gaze to look at the floor, The shocked gasps and whispers of his family made him flinch.

"You mean, like relationship together?" Karin asked wide eyed.

"Oh son, I apologies for everything."

Ichigo looked up at his father. 'Was he being sarcastic? Well yeah, probably but what the hell was he going on about?' Ichigo was confused. "What are you talking about old man?"

"Well...I'M SORRY FOR TALKING ABOUT GIRLS AND HOW HOT THEY ARE. OH, WHY? WHY AND HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID MASAKI? I HAVE LET OUR SON DRIFT AWAY FROM ME AND NOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SEX HE LIKES. OH MASAKI FORGIVE ME MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE. AND ICHIGO PLEASE ALSO FORGIVE ME!"

Ichigo blinked a few times. Was he seriously saying that. Ok, his Dad had finally lost it.

Ichigo glared at his crazy father and scolded him. "Would you shut up! You don't need to apologies about something like this! If you want to be a good father, then learn when it is the appropriate time to apologise and ask for forgivenesss you baka!"

Isshin just ran out the room crying out 'Masaki, why is our son so cold and mean to me!?' His two younger siblings just whispered to one another.

The teen sighed and placed a hand to his chest; it still felt tight but he didn't feel any numbness in his limbs anymore. He sighed deeply, shifting his gaze to look at the white-haired captain once more, seeing tears roll down his cheeks made the fiery-headed male's brows furrowed, and he motioned for his lover to come to him with his index finger.

"C'mere.."

Toshiro walked over to ichigo and glared at him "Don't ever lie to me again when I ask 'Are you ok' got that!?" tears spilled down his cheeks again.

"I promise." ichigo said with a soft smile.

Then Toshiro gave into his lover, bending down he hugged his strawberry close, letting his tears fall, soaking into the sheets on the bed.

"Awwwwwwww." Yuzu squealed. "Lets go and give them some alone time." Karin said. They walked out leaving the 'love birds ' alone.

"Ichigo I um..." Toshiro hugged ichigo harder.

"Toshiro, I love you!" Toshiro jumped up. He was shocked and happy tears pooled in his eye.

"Thats what you kept trying to tell me wasn't it?" Toshiro nodded, letting the tears fall.

"Ichigo..." he took a deep breath. "...I love you too, Ichigo "

Another soft smile graced the strawberry's lips as he heard his lover's returned confession of love for him, causing the teen to squeeze him harder and nuzzle his face into his shoulder.

"I'm tired.." Ichigo broke the silence a few moments later, his eyes becoming droopy looking, as the arms snaked around his lover's torso began to slowly retract.

"Care to join me?" The substitute grabbed the edge of the blanket, lifting it up to reveal the empty, cool space beside him, He waited patiently, trying to refrain the movement of tugging the captain down anyway. He wanted to await for an answer, seeming as if the shorter teen was really tired or not.

Toshiro smiled softly before slidding in beside his baka strawberry. They soon fell asleep, tangled peacfully in each others embrace.

Toshiro had finally found love.

And so had Ichigo.


End file.
